campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
River Matthews
River Matthews Daughter of Vis Leader of the Amazon Warriors (This Character Belongs to LoveCatsOwls) History River Matthews was born to Vis and Jaun Matthews on the 9th August, in Madrid, Spain. Jaun was an ex-bullfighter, and Vis fell in love with him for his sheer strenght, muscules, and beauty. After two months of dating, Vis realised she was pregnant. Nine months later, River popped into the world. She grew up in Spain, only learning Spanish, and knew no English. Her school attempted to teach her English, but she suffered badly from dyslexia, and was properly diagnosed aged eight. That was when her life changed. Her father, Jaun got a new job in New York. He took the job, and five months later, the moved. River, knowing little English, was bullied all the way through her first, second and third years there. She became an outcast. Life was tough, exceptionally tough for River. But, it just got worse. Jaun lost his job; they lost more and more money, and eventually their house was repossessed. They moved into a flat and lived there until River was twelve. It was then she was attacked by a gryphon. After five minutes of running and hiding, Lupa saved her, and took her to the Wolf House, where she trained for two years. Lupa then sent her to camp, where she was claimed as a Child of Vis, and joined a cohort. River had been at camp for a year, when she was sent on a quest which took her to the base of the Amazons. She liked the way they acted, and made the desicion to join. She was there for a year, when she challenged the leader. She won, and became the new leader. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality River is a natural-born leader, cool, calm and collected. She loves leading the Amazons, and finds herself as one of the youngest leaders. She also loves cats. River is suspicious of people she doesn't know. She has ADHD and dyslexia. She loves photography, climbing, drawing and singing. Her theme is One Thing - One Direction. She's a very sociable person. Appearance Appearance River is a Hispanice female, and has long, light-blue hair which she dyed aged 15. It's completely straight. Her eyes are a emerald-green colour, but seem to change colour in the light. She is over-average height for her age, she is 5'7". River is quite muscular, but is also quite skinny. Her style is random; she will chuck on whatever clothes are around. She speaks with a strong Spanish accent, and is right-handed. Although River grew up in Spain, she is very pale. She has 'SPQR' tattooed on her arm, along with two scores mark and the symbol of her mother, Vis. Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers WIP Pets Pets This is Smudge, River's British Shorthaired Cat. She was a present from her mother, Vis, when she first entered camp. She found her on her bunk, in the Fourth Cohort. Smudge is grey and white, and is always where River is. She loves her greatly, and would risk her life for a cat. Weapons/Armour Weapons/Armour WIP Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp WIP Category:Archived Characters Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Amazon Warriors Category:Children of Vis